


Love Me Dead

by kinneyb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: "Lotor is a werewolf," Allura answers, probably thinking the words will be less jarring from her mouth.Keith jumps up but his body is too weak and he goes crashing back down, grunting out a howl of pain. Allura rushes to his side and gently touches his shoulder. Lotor is amused, of course, but doesn't smile. Keith finally looks at him again, a mix of betrayal and judgment darkening his, in Lotor's opinion, very pretty face."She's right," Lotor confirms with a wave of his hand. "And it's because of me we've all been able to survive this long."+Or better described as a self-indulgent apocalyptic werewolf Lotor/Keith/Lance mess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *IMPORTANT*
> 
> if u like my fics & wanna support me please check out my listo!!
> 
> listography.com/kinneyb

"So find anything interesting?" Lotor's kicked back on a pile of dirty blankets when Lance and Hunk come back from scavanging; each week a different duo goes out to find food and water. If they can't find any food or water the next thing on the list is blankets, clothes, scraps of fabric that can be tied together to make any of the aforementioned.

Hunk glances at Lance, a strange look on his face. This, of course, piques Lance's interest. 

"We found... a person," he answers finally.

Lotor grins. "And where is this poor individual now?" He makes no effort to hide his amusement.

"Getting treated," Lance replies, arms crossed over his thin chest. Lance, on the other hand, makes no effort to hide his distaste at Lotor's amusement. "He was badly injured when we found him."

Lotor jumps up from his spot, clasping each man on the shoulder. "Good job, boys."

Hunk stiffens, but says nothing. Lance outwardly glares.

"Injured," he says again, shrugging Lotor's hand off his shoulder. There's a challenge in Lance's eyes; no one else in the group bothers to challenge him anymore, having given up long ago, but Lance is still just as stubbon as ever if not more.

Lotor clicks his tongue. "I won't do anything," he promises with a wicked grin. "But, really, as the leader the least I can do is introduce myself. Poor thing is probably shaking in his boots right now."

"And you going to visit him will just scare him more," Lance scoffs under his breath.

Hunk grabs his friend by the arm and tugs, looking at Lotor with a tight smile. "Sorry, Lotor sir, we'll get out of your hair now." Before Lance can say more, he's dragged away by his friend. Once they're a few feet down the hall, Lotor can hear Hunk lecturing Lance in a hushed voice about respect.

"Do you want to die?" he says.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" is Lance's usual snarky reply.

Hunk sighs. "I know Lotor is an asshole - "

Lotor's lips quirk up at that, forming a lazy smile.

" - but he's in control and could kill me or you or... or Pidge in seconds."

Then the voices are too far, nothing but inaudible whispers to even Lotor's heightened senses.

+

The 'hospital' as the people call it is nothing but a bathroom that was converted. When Lotor enters he immediately smells alcohol and blood in the air, and he can't fight the instinct to take in a few deep breaths.

Allura is standing over the tub when he enters, working away on no doubt the newest recruit.

"Lotor sir," she says upon noticing him, a slight hilt to her voice but otherwise she says nothing - is smarter than Lance, knows not to show her distaste for Lotor so openly. "This," she steps out of the way, gesturing at the boy shivering in the tub, knees curled up to his chest, "is Keith."

Allura was chosen as the doctor for two reasons. Sure, she had the most experience out of everyone, but more importantly she was good. People saw her and immediately could sense that - at least, that's what Lotor was told at the beginning when they were trying to decide the order of things.

When new recruits came in, no matter how scared and skittish, they always opened up to her with time.

Lotor drops next to the tub, looking the newbie over with mild interest. He's young, but older than Lance and Hunk. On the other hand, he's much smaller than the other two men. Lotor throws on a practiced smile; the one he saves for new recruits.

"Hello, Keith," he says softly. "I'm Lotor. I lead things around here."

Keith stares at him, unsure at first. Then he looks at Allura, who smiles and nods, and obviously that's enough for him to deem Lotor as okay in his books. Lotor almost laughs; humans can be way too easy. "How... how have you all survived here for so long?"

"Lotor is a werewolf," Allura answers, probably thinking the words will be less jarring from her mouth. 

Keith jumps up but his body is too weak and he goes crashing back down, grunting out a howl of pain. Allura rushes to his side and gently touches his shoulder. Lotor is amused, of course, but doesn't smile. Keith finally looks at him again, a mix of betrayal and judgment darkening his, in Lotor's opinion, very pretty face. 

"She's right," Lotor confirms with a wave of his hand. "And it's because of me we've all been able to survive this long."

Keith narrows his eyes. "Werewolves can't lead humans," he hisses. "You're all mindless animals who kill for the fun of it and - and I wanna leave."

"Don't," Allura says, squeezing his shoulder. "It's safer in here with us."

Keith glares at her now. "Trapped with a werewolf?"

"Trapped," Lotor repeats. He likes the sound of that, but it's not entirely true. "No one in here is trapped. I don't keep them here unwillingly. Anyone, Allura included, can leave anytime and I won't stop them." Lotor hums, standing back up. "But do you really think you're safer out there on your own with hundreds of werewolves than in here with just one?"

Keith actually looks a little surprised by that. He glares down at his lap. 

Allura continues rubbing his shoulder. "He's right, Keith, it's safer here. Stay with us."

"I - " Keith closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. When he opens them again, he's looking directly at Lotor. "Prove you're a werewolf," he says, simple and to the point.

Lotor grins, his teeth already extending to perfect, sharp little points. His eyes, he knows, are now a deep crimson black. His nails are now more accurately claws like that of a lion or tiger. He lifts his hands to show them off as well.

Keith stares at him and oddly enough Lotor can smell excitement of all things radiating off the boy in waves. It's almost endearing. "He's really safe?" he asks one last time. 

"He's a bit of an... odd leader," Allura admits. "But he's never hurt any of us."

Keith doesn't take his eyes off Lotor even when he nods. "I'll stay." He purses his lips. "For now."


	2. Chapter 2

Lotor leaves after that, telling Allura she can take Keith to room 1 after she's done with him. She seems relieved to hear that, obviously glad he's not being stuck with some of the less kind recruits. Considering he's young, though, it's normal for him to be grouped up with room 1.

"How did this happen?" Keith asks once he's gone, leaning forward as Allura finishes disinfecting the nasty cut on his back.

Allura puts the alcohol back on the sick and reaches for some spare material they kept in the bathroom for makeshift bandages. She begins tying a few pieces together. "What exactly are you referencing?"

Keith rests his chin on top of his knees. "Wolves are the enemy," he says simply.

Allura can't rightfully argue with that. She still thinks that way, really, but she also knows if not for Lotor and his abilities she'd probably be dead right now. Once she's done, she begins wrapping the makeshift bandage around Keith's chest. "I was just a girl when this all started," she finishes, tying a knot in the material. Keith winces a little, but says nothing. "I thought I was as good as dead after my dad died, but then Lance found me."

At that, Keith perks up, obviously interested. "He's one of the ones who found me."

"I'm not surprised," she says with a gentle smile, patting his back. "You're finished."

Keith nods, turning just slightly in the tub to face her. He's obviously waiting, so she continues.

"Lance found me - bloody and beaten. I'd almost gotten chased down by a wolf that day. I was so scared, but he comforted me and told me I'd be protected if I went with him." Allura gets up, taking a seat on the toilet. "That's when I was brought here. Much like you, I was skeptical at first, but that changed the next morning."

Keith chews on his lip. "What happened?"

"I woke up the next morning and when I went into the main room there was a dead wolf waiting for me, fully shifted." Allura looks down at her hands. "Lotor had killed the wolf who'd chased me a day prior. I was so shocked I couldn't believe it. That's when I decided I was safer here than out there."

Keith nods, obviously taking a moment to fully absorb her words. "Wolves don't usually kill other wolves."

Allura smiles, shrugging. "Lotor is... a handful and sometimes a little cruel, but he's different from other wolves. Now!" She stands up and extends a hand to Keith, helping him out of the tub. "It's time for you to properly meet everyone. Well," she grimaces slightly, "the young ones, at least."

+

Keith pulls back on his ratty clothes. Allura promises they'll find him other clothes soon.

A few minutes later they are standing outside a door with 'room 1' scratched into the wood. The entire hallway is littered with doors, probably six in total, all numbered respectively. Keith quirks an eyebrow. Allura laughs with a shrug.

"Yeah, we don't exactly have markers, so... we improvised."  
  
Keith hides a smile behind his hand as Allura opens the door. By we she obviously meant Lotor.

Then he sees them; Hunk and Lance. He stiffens. Allura pushes him properly into the room and follows, closing the door behind her. Keith doesn't have any reason to dislike Hunk or Lance. On the contrary, they saved his life, but he feels weird seeing them knowing the last time they'd seen him he was limp in their arms and much, much dirtier.

But then a warm smile crosses Lance's face, and Keith relaxes.

"You look way better now that you're not eighty percent dirt," Lance says teasingly.

Hunk shakes his head, putting away a book he must've been reading before they interrupted. "Don't kid yourself, Lance," he addresses his friend before focusing back on Keith. "You look great, man."

Keith smiles a little. 

"Where's Pidge?" Allura asks, pursing her lips.

As if on cue a young girl pops out from a door near the back of the room. "Oooh!" She spots Keith and grins, skipping over. She, much like Lotor, does nothing to hide her emotions. She's beaming with interest and curiosity as she looks Keith over. "You must be the new guy Hunk and Lance found. Tell me; have you've ever had an experience with a wol - "

Before she can finish her sentence, a hand clasps over her mouth. Lance sighs. "Sorry, she's a little - "

" - nosy," Allura supplies for him. She looks at Pidge with nothing but fondess, though, so Keith knows they must love the talkative young girl even given her faults.

Keith shrugs. "Does Lotor count?" 

"Oh." Lance's hand drops from Pidge's mouth. "You've met him."

Keith looks at Allura, obviously searching for answers. She sighs. "Lance... is not fond of Lotor," she says simply, "at all."

He doesn't push for more. Keith is a curious person by nature, but he's not an idiot. 

"I need to get back," Allura continues after a second, patting Keith on the back reassuringly. "This is where you'll be sleeping from now on, so get comfortable." She gives the other three a pointed, almost motherly look. "Be nice."

Then she's gone, and Keith is standing in an unfamiliar place with three curious pairs of eyes on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadly this chapter has no lotor, which is funny cuz he's actually my fav to write oops. promise we'll be getting more lotor soon!


End file.
